Falling For You All Over Again
by Lennoxxxxx
Summary: Pairing: Main!Sooli, Side!Kevin & Kibum. Warning: Abuse. It was the same thing all over again, every single night. Eli would get home drunk, and Soohyun would lose his temper with him and hit him. Times like this, they would wonder what went wrong between them, and if they even love each other.


**My first shot at something...um... M-rated. Actually, credits should go to my friend, J too ^^ He helped me with this fic~ Anyways, this is the version with a happy ending, I'll post the one with a sad ending tomorrow, so do read and review!**

* * *

Normal

"Talking"

* * *

"Hyung! Soohyun hyung!" Eli yelled, pounding his fists against the door. "Open up!"

"You went drinking again!" Soohyun shouted back from behind the door. "I've told you before, you won't sleep on the same bed as me if you smell of alcohol " How many times this week had they fought, over one thing or another? Soohyun couldn't, didn't want to count. Not anymore.

"Please, hyung! I promise, I won't do it again..." Slowly losing his reslove, Eli slumped against the wall, melting down into a sitting position.

To his surprise, the door opened. When had Soohyun given in to him so easily? Eli started to get up, but a hand pushed back down again, shoving a blanket into his arms. He raised his head only to see Soohyun glaring down coldly at him. "You're sleeping on the sofa tonight. That's that."

"Weren't you the one who said things would change?" Eli demanded, clutching the blanket as Soohyun started to close the door. Tears rose in his eyes, but he forced them down. "Why is everything the same?"

Soohyun whirled around, slamming the younger man against the wall by the throat in one smooth move. Fiery eyes, full of rage, burned into tear-filled ones. "The same? Well, yeah. Everything's the same. You know why, Eli? It's because YOU are the one who hasn't bothered to change! You - What the hell is this?" Soohyun looked down at the small packet of white powder that had dropped out of Eli's pocket. Having received no reply from Eli, he tightened his grip, knowing immediately what it was. Eli started choking slightly, fingers scrabbling weakly at Soohyun's hands to let go of him. "Kim Kyoungjae, what is that?"

"I... Hyung, I can explain..." Eli gasped out, eyes downcast and full of guilt.

"Explain WHAT?" Soohyun backhanded him harshly, throwing him to the ground. "First the alchohol. Now, its drugs. What next? You turning up dead in some deserted alley?"

Eli didn't answer, knowing that nothing he said would calm Soohyun down now. He didn't bother to retaliate, just shielding his face with his arms as the older man started abusing him with kicks and punches. Allowing Soohyun to vent all his anger on him, hit him until he felt like stopping. He gasped, letting out breathless sobs, a mixture of blood and tears trickling down his face.

"Hyung..." Eli rasped, grabbing onto his Soohyun's ankle. "Please, I'm sorry..."

With a cruel kick of his leg, Soohyun shook off the younger's hand, striding into the room and slamming the door shut without even a backward glance. Eli tried to drag himself up into a sitting position, but gave up when he keeled forward, retching weakly and throwing up blood.

Most nights ended just like this, in fights, which lead to long draggy days of cold wars and harsh words. Most nights ended like this, with Eli doubled over in pain and coughing blood out, after Soohyun lost his temper with Eli yet again. Soohyun had anger management problems, he knew, but it was always his fault that the older man snapped.

Thus, Eli never fought back. Even if he did, he would most probably make Soohyun even angrier, and he wasn't able to win over the older man anyway.

Sometimes, Eli wondered why they were still together.

* * *

Banging the door close, Soohyun leaned against it, breathing in and out deeply and slowly calming himself down. Outside, he could vaguely make out Eli retching, and a low groan that told him that the younger man was on the verge of passing out.

Taking another deep breath, Soohyun slowly forced himself to count to a hundred. After doing so, he opened the door once more, stepping out into the hallway. Eli was lying on his side, eyes closed and blood covering his mouth. As gently as he could, Soohyun lifted Eli up and carried him to the bathroom.

He gently propped Eli against the bathtub, removing his clothes and beginning his familiar task of cleaning him up. Soohyun winced when he saw the many bruises on Eli's skin, of various colours and sizes. Some were faded, and some were dark. There was a particularly large, dark bruise across Eli's stomach, and Soohyun touched it lightly, guilt weighing down his heart.

He did all these to Eli, for the past two years that they were together. Losing his temper at the younger man's bad habits, both of them forever having shouting matches with each other.

Did they even love each other? Soohyun wondered.

Maybe they did, or Eli wouldn't have come back to him, time and time again despite how Soohyun treated him.

* * *

When Eli awoke, he found himself in bed, with clean clothes on and a warm blanket covering him. He rolled over slowly, wincing slightly at the pain, checking the digital clock on the bedside table. It was eleven-thirty, Eli had missed the first few classes he was supposed to be attending at the local university.

Since he'd already missed half a day of school, Eli figured that he might as well skip the rest of his classes, since he was also having an awful hangover. He actually wanted to sleep in longer, but his head was pounding hard, and he decided that a cold shower and eating breakfast might help.

As he stood up, he noticed a piece of paper stuck on the lamp on the table.

_Kyoungjae,_

I decided to let you sleep in today.

Drink lots of water, it helps with your hangover.

Get some rest. And don't drink again.

Eli tossed away the paper carelessly, heading outside to eat breakfast. Soohyun hardly ever called him Kyoungjae, only when he was really pissed off, or when he was in a good mood. Mostly the former.

He sighed, answering his ringing phone on the way to the kitchen.

"Yes?" Eli said in an impatient tone.

"Hey, don't greet me like that!" Kevin's cheerful voice sounded over the telephone.

"Mm. Collect homework for me today? I won't be coming." Eli flopped forward onto the table, leaning his chin in his hands.

"Okay~ I bet you just woke up~" Kevin said a few words to someone else, before continuing. "Soohyun hyung's not in a good mood?"

"He's never in a good mood. Why?" Eli murmured into the phone.

"Oh, Kibummie hyung wanted to talk to him about some business stuff.. Never mind, then!" Another pause, Kevin muffling the mouthpiece of his phone for a few moments. "Oh, Eli, I've gotta go. I'll drop by tomorrow to pass you the stuff?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Eli hung up before Kevin could say anything else. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Kevin and Kibum. They were so loving, he'd bet all his money that they never fought before. Unlike him and Soohyun.

He lifted his head, noticing two covered dishes on the table, with a note that read: _Made breakfast for you_

Soohyun had cooked for him. He had actually taken the time to cook for him, before going to work.

Eli ignored the slight clenching of his heart as he uncovered the dishes. He tried to roll his eyes, and think that Soohyun was probably trying to be nice after what had happened last night, but he found out that he couldn't do that.

As he ate, each bite bringing back the old memories with Soohyun, he found himself trying to blink back tears unsuccessfully.

What had gone wrong with them?

* * *

"What were you doing the whole day? I don't think you actually bothered to attend lectures today, as always." Soohyun mildy stated, as he put his things down neatly. Glancing up, he saw Eli stepping out of the bathroom in only a pair of shorts, drying wet hair with a towel slung around his neck.

"I get lectured enough by you every freaking day. That's enough for me." Eli answered shortly. He was annoyed that Soohyun had somehow found out about his collection of passes to various clubs, and had confiscated all.

Stalking into the kitchen, Eli opened the fridge and pulled out a can of beer, popping the tab and drinking it down in large gulps. Soohyun followed after him, snatching away the can and throwing it "I thought I told you not to drink anymore of that!"

"Go on then!' Eli shouted back. "Hyung just hit me already! Just hit me like you do every night, so I can go to classes with bruises all over my face!" As Soohyun moved closer to him, he tensed up his body, preparing for a punch.

However, instead of hitting the younger man, Soohyun grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He took Eli's bottom lip between his teeth, biting on it gently and feeling Eli relax in his arms. Soohyun reached his hands up and ran his fingers across Eli's toned chest, rubbing his thumbs over the younger's sensitive nubs.

"Kyoungjae," he whispered softly. "Kyoungjae..."

He was replied with a soft moan, before Eli crashed their lips together once more, allowing Soohyun's tongue to enter his mouth. Cupping Eli's face in his hands, Soohyun explored the younger's wet cavern. Eli tasted of malt and sweetness from the beer, of chocolate and of... of.. Eli.

Soohyun missed this feeling, as Eli grinded up against him and made him moan. Pulling away for breath, his eyes took in the sight of Eli. The younger man panting softly, face red and droplets of water from his wet hair dripping down his bare chest.

"Hyung -!" Eli trailed off in a moan, as Soohyun let his lips travel down his neck, biting and leaving red marks on his fair skin. Soohyun smiled, kissing down Eli's chest on each bruise, and flicking his tongue over Eli's now swollen buds, earning a choked gasp from him.

"Ahh- Soohyun hyung, s-stop teasing-! B-bedroom- "

Smiling, Soohyun lightly kissed the bulge in the younger's pants, before standing up and carried him bridal style into the bedroom. The next thing Eli knew, he was lying on the bed with his clothes off, and Soohyun was rocking slowly into him. The initial pain faded away, replaced by a want for Soohyun to take him faster and harder.

Leaning up, Eli pressed a sloppy kiss to Soohyun's lips. "I.. I miss you..."

Soohyun gave a hard thrust in reply, enjoying the way Eli was screaming his name, the fingers dragging deep down his back only adding to his pleasure. He let himself memorize the features of the man below him. The thin sheen of perspiration covering his skin. The wet, gold-brown bangs sticking to his forehead and the half-lidded watery eyes.

Eli was perfect; so goddamned perfect to Soohyun.

Eli let out a low moan as his body shuddered and he came hard all over their chests with a cry of Soohyun's name. Feeling Eli clench tighter around him, Soohyun thrusted a few more times before releasing inside Eli and collapsing onto the bed next to him.

"Kyoungjae," he murmured, tenderly brushing away Eli's bangs as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Hmm?" Eli's voice was hoarse from the screaming, his chest heaving, still breathing hard.

"Dream of me tonight. Think of me, when you're asleep."

A small smile, tired yet loving, curved Eli's lips. It had been too long since Soohyun had last seen Eli smile.

Tonight, Soohyun decided, he would fall for Eli, over again.

* * *

**My favorite OTP couple ^0^ I wrote this along with my friend, and thanks to him, I completed this ^^**** Please read and review~!**


End file.
